


Perky Pentangle

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Just a quiet domestic evening for Hecate and Pippa, but a couple of things pop up and something has to be said
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 14





	Perky Pentangle

“I would say that you were cold, but seeing as you are wearing a jumper and we are sat on my sofa by the fire that would seem unlikely.”

Both witches were stretched out on said sofa on a particularly quiet evening of just reading their respective books. Well, Pippa was stretched out, Hecate was sat properly.

“Hm?” Pippa peered over her pink reading glasses and raised an eyebrow “what makes you think that I’m cold?” She followed Hecate’s gaze and looked down at two rather perky little point protruding from her jumper. “Oh darling, you should know by now that the girls have a mind of their own and I have very little control over them. I doubt it very much it has anything to do with the cold and more to do with you.”

“Me? I have no idea why you would blame me, Pippa. I am merely sitting here reading. I haven’t even touched them” Hecate questioned, still looking at Pippa’s chest.

“Perhaps they’re feeling neglected and trying to get your attention. Puppies do tend to do that.” Pippa confessed.

“PIPPA! You... you’re incorrigible!”

“Oh don’t you know it.”


End file.
